


Flu

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, Soup, and he's slightly dramatic about it, atlas can't cook well, harvey's the one sick for once, not super important but like. i just feel the need to keep tagging that osjnfawf, they're mentioned but not important so they don't get tags, they've got two kids, trans male player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Harvey, as the doctor, is well versed in caring for people while they're sick. He's less accustomed to being the sick one.
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Request: “How are you feeling today?” With Atlas and Harvey? Can go either way; though it’d be interesting if it was Atlas asking instead of the doctor

Atlas would admit to not being good at exactly two things that he had attempted when moving out onto the farm; fishing, and cooking. But even he couldn’t fuck up soup, especially when Gus had gone through the trouble of writing out each and every step he would take for making it for him. Atlas honestly wondered where he would be without Gus currently. Marnie might have had something, but even so. 

He frowned at the recipe for a moment, hoping it was done enough, carefully transferring some into a bowl, dodging around the kids playing with a stack of blocks in the living room, then went into the bedroom, setting the bowl down on the bed side table, then turning his attention towards the lump of blankets on the bed. 

“Harvey...” He got a groan in response and snorted, sitting down on the edge of the bed and tugging at the blankets Harvey attempted to keep himself bundled up in. “No, give.” 

“Nooo.” Atlas sighed, but tugged harder, stronger than Harvey on a good day, and today was not a good day, xe were sure of that. Harvey blinked a few times, squinting up at Atlas, his glasses set near the bowl on the nightstand. “Hi...” 

“How you feeling today, hun?” Atlas asked softly, dragging a hand through Harvey’s near sweat soaked hair and he huffed, shifting to roll onto his back, sniffling. 

“I think I’m gonna die. Doctor’s professional opinion.” 

“No you’re not. It’s the flu, and you’re dramatic.” 

Harvey half pouted at xem, and Atlas just smiled back, gabbing Harvey’s arms to tug him up to sitting. He protested, of course, but sat up anyways, shifting back to lean against the headboard, eyeing the bowl with distrust. 

“Gus gave me the recipe, and I followed it as closely as I possibly could.” 

“I’ve seen you fuck up scrambled eggs, honey, forgive me-” He paused, leaning away from Atlas, coughing roughly into his elbow, shaking slightly. Atlas leaned over, thumping him on the back carefully, and, after a moment, Harvey sat up again, clearing his throat. “Forgive me if I don’t trust you.” 

“Gus already said that even I shouldn’t be able to mess it up.” 

Harvey stared quietly. 

“Okay, yes, I know Gus has never seen me cook but just trust me this one, alright?” Atlas smiled at Harvey, who sighed softly, smiling back. 

“Alright. I’ll blame Gus.” 

Atlas broke into a brighter grin, letting Harvey drag the blankets around to form a small divot in his lap in the blankets to place the bowl, so the warm ceramic wouldn’t burn Harvey’s skin. Atlas stood as he passed the spoon to Harvey. “Lemme go check on the kids, and you can tell me how bad I messed it up.” He pressed a kiss to Harvey’s forehead-still far too warm-before ducking into the living room again. 

Emil and Delilah were still quietly building something together, and Atlas watched them for a moment, just to be sure they were okay, but Feelgood was curled up near by and Atlas trusted the cat enough to come get him if anything went horribly wrong. The cat was definitely smarter than anyone seemed to understand half the time. Most farm cats were. 

Atlas slipped back into the room to find the bowl partially eaten but set back onto the nightstand and Harvey laying back on his side, eyes half closed as he stared towards the wall. “So?” 

“Gus was right... just dunno if I can stomach it long. Don’t wanna push it.” Harvey’s voice was half muffled in the pillow and Atlas smiled, moving over to the bed to lean down and kiss Harvey’s temple again, getting a pleased little hum from the man. 

“Lemme grab the forehead thermometer than.” Harvey grumbled about that but Atlas continued along. “You just ate warm food, the other one’s gonna be off, and you know it.” 

“Temps gonna be off.” 

“Well, we know the more accurate one.” 

Harvey stopped complaining, and Atlas snickered softly, only to get a pillow weakly thrown at him as he moved back over to the bed. It bounced off his chest onto the floor, and Atlas leaned down to pick it up, handing it back to Harvey so he could wrap his arms around it, eyes falling closed. 

Atlas had to have him move his head a bit to get his temperature, but soon left him alone to fall back asleep, noting the temperature down on a small sip of paper Harvey had asked him to keep track on. With that done, he took the bowl of soup to cover for later, and shut the bedroom door, leaving Harvey to sleep the sickness off once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever that tumblr anon was I would die for them in a heartbeat. If you wanna request stardew valley things, I have a thing open rn at diieanywhereelse !


End file.
